Harry Potter and the Daughter of Lord Voldemort
by Eilitan
Summary: Ron's cousin transfers to Hogwarts and Harry starts to like her. Will liking her put Harry in danger and when she's in danger will he be able to save her without endangering himself and her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Harry was in his room on Number Four Privet Drive letting Hedwig out of her cage when he heard the phone ring and Uncle Vernon call for him.'' I thought I told you not to give anyone our phone number?''he asked ''You only said not to give anyone the number from school.'' Harry corrected him. Uncle Vernon handed Harry the phone with his not pleased sort of look.'' Hello, Hi Ron.'' Ron and Harry talked awhile then Ron told Harry to be ready for him and his family at 12 o'clock A.M.so they can fly their enchanted car to bring him to their house.Ron and Harry had made plans for them to see each other this summer before school got out, but were not sure if it would work.Harry got an idea and said bye Ron and hung up.When Uncle Vernon came into the room Harry told him that he was invited to an all summer get together with some friends and wasn't leaving till late at night.Uncle Vernon looked at him sternly and said all summer. Harry said yes all summer and you won't see me again until next summer unless this happens again. ''A whole summer with out you. Fine if I won't see you till next summer I guess so.'' Harry was so surprised that he had said yes, he ran up to his room.

In his room there was a letter on his bed relizing it was addressed to him he opened it , inside was only dust then something happened the dust turned to a letter and Harry read it:

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going? I hope you're enjoying it but that might be impossible considering who you live with.I hope they haven't been too nasty to you.I wrote to you to let you have an idea on where I'm hidding. It is an area near Hogwarts School but I won't tell you where exactly,because I don't want you to come searching for me. Don't get worried I'm doing fine on my own.In case you're wondering why this letter was dust at first it is because it is the letter of the unknown. What makes this letter so popular is because this letter will only change to a letter for the person it was addressed to. I used it to give you an idea on where I am hiding and incase it fell into the wrong hands.

Well I should go though . Write back as soon as you can.

Sincerly,

Sirius

P.S Have Fun At School This Year I Know You Will!?

After reading the letter Harry was confused as to what he meant about have fun this year. He wondered if Sirius knew something he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Off to The Burrow**

It was around 11:45 when Harry heard the car coming . He gathered his things and waited by his window until the car stopped. When he got in he saw two girls he didn't know and Hermione.He sat by the window next to Hermione. ''Where's, Ron" he asked? ''Ron is at home. He could not come because he was too busy working on some homework." ''Not to be rude or anything but who are they?'' "This is Jillian and Mollie.They are cousins and also cousins of the Weasley's." ''Jillian and Mollie this is Harry Potter.'' As usual Mollie was shocked to see him, but the odd thing was Jillian just said ''hi'' and then went back to looking out the window." ''She's a little shy but she'll talk to you don't worry ''said Hermione.

The rest of the way was quiet and finally they made it around 12:30.When they got there, Jillian ran straight to the house and up the stairs. Ron followed her saying, ''I'll go see what is wrong.''He followed her up into Ginny's room. When he got there she was sitting on the bed looking out the window toward the front yard were everyone was standing.

"What is wrong," Ron asked when he entered the room.''I don't know ,well I do it's just that I don't know him ,"she said looking over at him.''So are you shy or are you just pretending to be. ''I most deffinetly am not playing shy.'' Why would I do that? ''I am sorry it's just you are being shy longer then usual." ''I will talk to him if you want me to said Jillian.''

After saying that ,Harry and Hermione walked in.''Is everything fine now," asked Hermione.''I think so, said Ron .'' Is it ,Jillian he asked.'' ''Yes I guess so, she answered.'' "Tell Harry and Hermione why you are staying at my house. ''

I am here because I switched to Hogwarts after being at a different school. My parents are in the US and they will come here while we're in school. We will move to the same neighborhood as the Weasley's so I will be able to go to the Hogwarts. Mollie is here just for the weekened and will go home tomorrow.I switched to Hogwarts because my parents did not like the school I was going to.Because there are no other schools in the US; My mother sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley using my owl asking her to find out if I will be able to go to your school.'' What type of owl do you have asked Hermione?'' Well her name is Sandy and she is a barn owl.''But back to the story, so I will be living here all summer and hopefully my parents will find a house while we're in school.''Jillian was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling her down stairs.When she got upstairs she told the others she that she made it in Griffendor with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :Aboard Hogwarts Express**

The first of September came very fast considering it rained most of the summer so before anyone knew it ,it was back to the Hogwarts Express.On the train Jillian and Hermione sat together across from Ron and Harry.

After the train started Malfoy walked past where they were sitting. ''WHO ARE YOU, ANOTHER WEASLEY I NEVER MET he said?''So what if I am she said.''Well if you have to know I dislike all of the Weasleys he said.''What have they done to you for you to hate them so much she said.''I hate the fact that their father communicates with muggles.''So there is no problem with that.'' Yes there most definitely is, and if you are related I'll hate you even more.''You don't make much sense at all ,and I don't care if you hate me.''WELL AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME. ''Fine it is Jillian now are you satisfied.''No to tell you what I'm not, because you didn't tell me who you really are.'' What?!?!?! ''She is my cousin Ron said'' before he or she can say anything else.''Oh so she is another Weasley. ''NO I'M NOT I am their cousin from their mothers side of the family.'' Well are you related to Ron aren't you? ''So what if I am that's none of your business.''Well then you are his cousin.'' If you didn't discover that 5 min ago then you are really stupid.''I'm going to tell my father about this.''Mister daddy's boy is going to tell his father about this"Oh I'm so scared. Are you mocking me.'' If I am what are you going to do about it. ''Jillian stop it Hermione said this is Malfoy you're messing with.''That's right Jillian listen to mudblood she has a point.''EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?''I called her something that is true, and what do you care.'' I care a lot about what you just called her, ''and with that she whipped out her wand and turned him into a rat.''Why did you do that, you can get your self in so much trouble, Hermione said.'' I did that because I wasn't going to stand there and let him say things like that to you, and besides no one will find out because he'll be back to normal before we get to school, and won't remember a thing.''Unless you say something, but there is something he will remember it is who I am.''Well thanks but...''She was interrupted by Ron saying, ''Hermione isn't that the cures we won't use or learn till we're 16.''Yea why?''Because no one will suspect that she used it anyway; if it is way past our level.''Fine as long as she doesn't get in trouble on her very first day. ''


End file.
